


You Knew Better

by odrugs



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, I enjoyed writing this, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, You tell me what to do, breath play, request, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odrugs/pseuds/odrugs
Summary: Jeff took advantage of your giving nature, and you couldn't care less.





	You Knew Better

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I had fun writing this, really. This is for an Anon who requested BDSM, Overstim, and Orgasm Denial, which I am more than happy to write, esp. for Jeff. Excuse errors. Hope you guys enjoy >:)   
> (Side note I apologize but I have a thing for guy's hands and I may have went a LIL overboard with that lmao)

    You breathed out heavily, your face on the cold floor. He was over you, forcing your arms behind your back as he used rough rope to bound them together. You knew better than to protest, lest you want him to bind the rest of your limbs. He has taught you better. 

    "So disappointing." he clicked his tongue. You closed your eyes in shame. Normally, it doesn't come to this. He could tell you to keep your arms behind your back and you would do so, despite how difficult it is. But today... today you just  _couldn't._ You wanted to touch him badly, and the overstimulation you were experiencing sent you into a mindless frenzy. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself. 

    So you get the rope. The rope that cut into your wrists and ensured that your hands would stay where he wanted them.

    "I'm sorry." you said meekly as he hoisted you up to look at him. His rough hand grabbed your cheek and squeezed. 

    "I didn't ask you to speak." 

    You looked down, discouraged. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked, inserting his fingers into your mouth. "You're more of a fuck up than usual." He slid his nimble fingers across your tongue and your legs shook in response. He chuckled, hitting your face lightly. "You're just needy, hmm? Answer." 

    You sucked the saliva from his fingers as they left with a  _pop._ You drew in a breath, "...Yes, very." Your swollen lips quivered as you spoke. 

    "Good," Jeff replied, "Now get back into position." 

    You immediately fell to your knees before him, waiting for his next command as you peered up with large doe-eyes. "Open." You dropped your jaw for him and he pushed himself into your mouth, watching as your tongue moved to accommodate his length. "Good...  _good..."_ he sighed while snaking his hand behind your head to push you closer. 

    You concentrated on breathing through your nose—something to help prevent gagging—as he reached the back of your throat. You stayed perfectly still, not daring to take initiative. You kept eye contact with him, slowly massaging his cock with your tongue. Saliva began to drip down your chin as you waited. Luckily, he preferred to be sloppy rather than clean. 

    "Now move." he directed, and you closed your lips around him and sucked, slowly pulling back. You made sure to take him all the way in—lips to pelvic bone—and repeated the motion, gradually going faster. Jeff kept his hand on your head but was no longer coaxing you. He liked to pull hair whenever given the chance. You flexed your arms, fighting against the rope. 

    You wanted to wrap your hands around his coated length, wanted to twist, to pull... to touch. To give him the ultimate pleasure. Surely your mouth couldn't do that? You moaned around his member as your knees quivered beneath your weight. "Easy, don't get too fucking fervent." he warned, gripping your hair tighter. You pulled back to pay attention to the tip, swirling your hot tongue around it and swallowing the pre-cum. 

    You noticed the way his torso flexed when you repeated the motion, and seeing as how he didn't stop you, you continued. You incorporated this head play with a few moments of deep throating and the reaction you received was ample. Jeff breathes in a specific way when he's about to spill. He holds deep breathes and pushes them out quickly to suck in more air. 

    You'd be lying if you said you weren't a little overjoyed to know that your mouth did, in fact, have the capability to pleasure him wholly. 

    "Stop."

    You halted, disheartened. Worried that you'd done something wrong again. But the way he ran his hand through his hair said otherwise. "On the bed, on your back. Legs open." You stood, and happily fell into his desired position. Jeff fixed his hair behind his ears and kneeled, throwing your legs over his shoulders  so that he was eye-level with your sex. 

    You held your breath in anticipation as he blew cold air on your aching clitoris. The sensation made you jump, and he gripped your hips to keep you in place. "I know you're sensitive..." he continued blowing, "... That's what I like so much about you." He touched your clitoris with the tip of his tongue and drew back, your hips attempting to follow his mouth. "It doesn't take much to send you over the edge, does it? Answer." 

    "No, it doesn't." you sighed, wanting to touch him so  _fucking_ bad. He knew this was torture for you. You loved to run your hands through his hair and  _pull_ , especially in this position. He looked at you, piercing blue eyes gazing into your (E/C) ones. "Do you want to speak?" he asked, hovering over your wet opening. You nodded eagerly in reply. "Then speak." He suddenly latched his mouth against your lower lips, gliding his tongue over the most sensitive of areas.

    You moaned loudly, writhing in place. You swore if you tried, you;d be able to break the rope behind you. But Jeff would be furious. 

    "God... I love your tongue,  _oh!"_ He sucked around your bud, obscene slurping sounds echoing through the room. You whimpered, wanting to grind against his mouth; to have control of the situation. But you knew better. You felt his nails dig imprints into your hip bones as he ravenously ate you out, and you arched your back ever so slightly off the bed. 

    He hummed smugly against your clit,seeing your satisfaction, he prodded at your opening with a cold finger. "Oh, please... please,  _please!_ Jeff...  _hah!"_ You threw your head back in ecstasy and bit your lip as his finger slid in with ease. You heard him chuckle at your gasp when he pumped in and out at an immediate fast pace which sent you spiraling. You gripped the sheets under you and curled your toes as he worked your body to the max. 

    You subconsciously crossed your legs behind his head and gently pulled him closer to you. It was a bold move, and while his eyes narrowed, he didn't protest. You sighed a broken  _'thank you'_ and allowed yourself to be indulged by him. 

    He wasted no time with adding other fingers in the mix—and accompanied with his tongue?—it made such a delicious combination. He granted your hips the freedom they so desired to reach his free hands to make contact with your pert nipple. He pinched it and rolled it between his fingers, making your body live-wired. 

    Frayed copper ends were coming to life with the electricity he shot through your body. You worshipped his hands and his devilish tongue. You gladly bend to their will whenever he beckons you. Jeff took advantage of your giving nature, and you couldn't care less. You would serve his god-sent triumvirate eagerly and to the best of your abilities. 

    You began to see white, and your legs tightened around his head as foul language flew from you mouth in the form of whispers. Then you felt the two taps of Jeff's fingers against your leg, signaling you to release your hold. You were sure to to promptly follow his orders this time around.

    You learned quickly that the more efficiently you followed through with his orders, the better. Naturally, he tended to be more lenient with you the more you listened. Granting you orgasms—yes, orgasms are a privilege, not a right—giving you the opportunity to move how you wanted, etc. Tonight, however, you had made a mistake earlier with your hands. As a result, they've been tied behind your back, You hoped that would be the extent of your punishment but from the looks of it... it wasn't 

    Jeff left your sex with a stream of fluids connecting the two of you, a proud expression on his face.  _"Good girl..._ I'm surprised." he praised, resting his head on his hand. You panted into the bed sheet beside you, trying to take control of whatever was left of your sanity. 

    "Do you want to be untied? Answer." he asked quietly.

    "...I do." you whined.

    "Do you  _deserve_ to have your hands untied?" he narrowed his eyes once more and paused. "Answer." 

    You writhed and sighed, swallowing your nonexistent pride. "I don't deserve to have my hands untied."

    In a swift movement, he flipped you on your stomach  and cut the ropes from your wrists. You smiled into the mattress as he bit into your shoulders, grinding his ever-present erection against your rear. "Such a smart girl..."

    You raised your hips to meet his; adding a swivel and a soft moan to make your wants evident. Flipping you over again to face him, you tentatively reached out to wrap your arms around his strong shoulders as he hovered over you. "Thank you." you whispered into his neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses in your wake. He pressed you further into the bed, biting your ear and along your jaw.

    He took his hand and guided himself to your opening and pushed himself in without warning—not that you expected one. Jeff began moving instantly, whispering lewd things into your ear. 

    "You like being degraded because deep down, you know that all I say... it's fucking true." 

    "You're nothing without me. Nothing but an avid whore willing to please just about anyone, huh?"

    You clawed into his shoulders as he pounded into you, gasping in order to say, "No, only for you... Jeff, only you." He slammed into you once more and stilled, leaning back. With his cock still inside, he took his thumb and massaged your clit. 

    " I know how much you want to cum." he spoke lowly. You froze and locked eyes with him, your body beginning to twitch and jump. His thumb worked your bud vigorously, and he smiled as he witness his creation. "Do you want to cum? Answer."

    "...Yes, yes—I wanna cum... please." you choked out, neck tenses from concentration. It was so difficult withholding an orgasm that's been in the works for seemingly hours. 

     _"Then cum."_ he said, pulling out and removing his thumb. Your entire body convulsed as you were, again, denied an orgasm. The invisible chain that held you back caused your body to curl in on itself in order to create  _some_ kind of contact. 

   "Who do you need to cum?" Jeff demanded.  You didn't answer right away, your body reeling in agony. You were so angry, but you couldn't show any of it. Jeff's hand wrapped around your throat as he leaned forward, pressing the tip against your lower lips. 

     _"Who do you need in order to cum?"_

"I need you to cum!" you said through strangled words. "I need you to make me cum—!" 

    The next moments are filled with nothing but pure bliss as he drilled you into the mattress, rendering you speechless as your eyes rolled to the back of your head in pleasure. He gave you permission to climax whenever, and being the good, submissive girl that you are— you waited for him. 

    Jeff was a patient person. You knew that he had no problem in waiting for something if that meant the outcome would be significantly greater than normal. He was diligent with his hands, always meticulous— inside the bed and out. That was one of the things you admired about him. 

    To show your gratitude, your dedication to him, you came with him. Your heels pressed into the dip of his back, nails properly hooked into his back. A satisfied smile grew on your face as you fell back into the mattress, Jeff panting heavily after coming down from such a strong high. 

   In this position, you were the happiest. The most content. You could spend an eternity beneath him—as long as it meant that you were given the opportunity to worship your only god. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on other requests. I'm taking a small break from Tainted as to not get overwhelmed with a plot that I've yet to figure out. Love you guys >:)


End file.
